


Family

by Fandom_Trash98



Category: RWBY
Genre: Minor Injuries, bumblebee friendship, sad ruby, white rose friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: It's Summer Rose's birthday. Ruby is reminded of the things she hasn't lost. One-shot.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I just couldn't stop thinking about what might happen if Ruby and Yang were at Beacon when it was Summer's birthday.

Weiss was completing her homework when it happened. When Team RWBY’s dorm room was thrown open, Blake held a book that she had only partially been reading. Yang had been sat, unusually quiet and still, when Ruby collapsed through the door onto the floor. A second passed, and then another, as the three girls took in the sight. Ruby was a mess. Her clothes were torn, shredded by something with large claws, her skin oozing dark red blood under the rips. Just a second more, then the girls sprang into action. Yang was up first, arriving at Ruby’s side with a torrent of questions for the semi-conscious girl, while Weiss rushed to the first aid kit kept in their room. Blake, book forgotten on her bed, pulled up beside Yang, trying to soothe her partner enough so that Ruby could answer her questions. As Weiss returned with the kit, Ruby spoke.

“Sorry Yang.” Those two words, breathed out, little more than a whisper, was all that was said before Ruby lost consciousness. Yang let out a cry of frustration and fear, which turned to rage as Weiss pushed her away from Ruby’s still form.

“Out of the way, you brute!” was the order barked at Yang, as Weiss opened the first aid kit and started tending to the more serious wounds. “If you want to help your sister, go and get Goodwitch or Port or someone! There is only so much I can do and she needs medical attention!” This seemed to cut through Yang’s building rage. She jumped up and ran from the room, leaving Blake and Weiss with Ruby. Silence settled between them for a moment as Weiss slowed Ruby’s bleeding. Blake broke it.

“What do you think happened?” she whispered. “No idea.” was the response, curt, distracted. Weiss was spared her duties as Goodwitch entered the room, trailing Yang behind her. Goodwitch lifted Ruby, instructed Yang to stay with the remainder of her team, then left without a word. Yang stood staring helplessly at the ground where her sister had just lay, eyes tracing the blood that had landed on the floor. Weiss’ crisp voice, tinged with worry, requested her attention. “So, do you want to explain what the hell that was all about? And perhaps why both you and Ruby have been acting so odd?” Heaving a deep sigh, Yang looked Weiss in the eyes. “I will, after she’s ok.” After a brief pause, Weiss nodded her acceptance.

“We should go to check on her. Goodwitch only said stay with your team, she didn’t say where we should stay.” As Blake finished her statement, Yang looked up and smiled slightly, nodding her head in agreement. “Yeah, yeah you’re right! Come on, I propose we should stay as a team in the hospital wing!” Weiss was already leaving the room when they looked to her for confirmation.

Upon entering the room, two things became apparent: Ruby was awake, and Ruby looked guilty. The three rushed over to her side with a chorused “Ruby!” causing said girl to jolt in shock as they captured her attention. “Hey guys…” came the timid response.

“Don’t you ‘hey guys’ us, Ruby Rose! You will explain yourself immediately!” Weiss demanded shrilly. Ruby shot pleading eyes over to Yang, who gave a great sigh. “Ok Ice Queen, calm down. I’ll explain. See today is… Well, it’s our…” she trailed off, gesturing mildly as she searched for words. The end of the sentence came quietly from Ruby’s bed. “It’s mum’s birthday.” Weiss’ mouth fell open in a silent ‘oh’, as Blake locked eyes with Yang. This explains it, Yang’s strange behaviour today. Why Ruby left so early this morning. Looking to Ruby, Blake began to speak. “How did you get hurt?” The question was simple, but weighted. Blake assumed that the injuries on her leader, her friend, were from Grimm, but a lead weight settled in her stomach at the thought that it may not have been the Grimm who did this. She knew all too well what the darkness of the mind could tempt you to do. If this day was enough to block out the sunshine she had grown accustomed too from her partner and make her act the way she had today, who knows what it would have caused Ruby to do?

“I-I went into Forever F-Fall. I wanted to be alone, t-t-to think. I wasn’t planning on going in too far so I left Crescent Rose in m-m-my locker” tears began to fall fast and thick as Ruby started tumbling over her speeding words. “I walked into the forest and I was okay for a while and I was just thinking b-but then I h-heard something. I didn’t know what it was but it didn’t sound like a Grimm so I went to l-look. B-b-but I couldn’t find it, and then I had gotten lost an-and then I was surrounded by beowolves and I didn’t have my weapon so I ran, but they got me first an-and I was upset because I’d been thinking about mum and so I forgot about my semblance and-” she cut herself off as she started sobbing. Weiss moved to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Blake was surprised to find tears in Weiss’ eyes.

Yang sat down on Ruby’s bed, lifted the younger girl onto her lap and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to you when I was sad Yang, b-but you were also sad. I didn’t want to make you more upset.” Yang shushed her sister as she rocked them both gently. “Don’t you ever think like that Ruby. Ever. You’re my sister and I love you and you can always come to me.”

“You can come to me too, Ruby. You’re my partner, and my friend. I- I will listen to you if you need it.” Weiss mumbled, a light dusting of red across her cheeks. “We’re all a family, we can all go to each other for anything.” Blake stated.

“You’re r-right.” Ruby sniffled. “We are a family. The best family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me feedback and constructive criticism? I literally have a high school level English qualification, that's it, so I know there will be plenty of ways this could be improved.


End file.
